1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water heating systems as commonly used in homes.
2. Prior Art
There have been many water heating systems disclosed and used, comprising various types of furnaces for buring different types of fuel, boilers, tanks, pumps and controls. Water preheating systems have been known, including some that use exhaust gas as the heating energy. Hill, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,516 discloses a flue gas preheater; Marquez in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,992 discloses a coil preheater. None of the prior art discloses an exhaust gas water preheating system employing a storage tank within which cold and preheated water mix and which is employed for space heating.